<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just like her by Sasygigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055665">Just like her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi'>Sasygigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Homelessness, Kidnapping, M/M, Mother Complex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So frail, so weak... You're just like her" he said with a sweet smile</p><p>He gently rubbed his hair, leaving the poor man with fear in his eyes.</p><p>"don't worry mommy, I won't hurt you, I don't hurt people" he said gently "once I've fatten you up and loved you, you will feel happy again, far away from harm, I promise you that"</p><p>"I'm not your mother!"he cried" why do you keep calling me that!?"</p><p>The older man frowned and wiped his tears away.</p><p>"because you are her, deep inside she's in you, and once I show you my love, it will be like you knew me since my birth, you'll become her because you need me, you're weak and helpless and as your son, I promise you, I'll give you all the love you ever wanted, no one will hurt us anymore"</p><p>He laughed maniacally.</p><p>"WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER, AND I'LL BE YOUR NEW HUSBAND!!!"</p><p>He clutched onto the frail man and proceeded to let out his insanity, driving the poor man to madness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the frail man slowly gain consciousness. He noticed that he was lying in a bedroom. Wearing a white nightgown , his hair curled. He could smell the scent of burning hair. Not to mention that his face was covered with white makeup, and red lipstick. He had no idea what was going on, the last he he remembered was lying in a alley way before someone covered his face with a cloth and everything went black. </p><p>The man was homeless and had been so for years. Though young, due to the many time of living alone, He looked like an old man. </p><p>This was strange, even for him. Though happy to be lying on a soft bed, he still had no idea why he was here.</p><p>But one thing was for certain.</p><p>He was kidnapped.</p><p>But for what reason?</p><p>Some crazy series killer?</p><p>He was confused, and scared.</p><p>But suddenly the front door opened slowly. Causing the trial man to scream. </p><p>"Don't scream, please don't scream, I'm not gonna hurt you"</p><p>The voice sounded soft and gentle, like his late aunt. Who died a long time ago. </p><p>The person went closer to him and the light of the window made it clear what it was. A man, A little older than him, smiling sweetly without wnt care.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" The frail man asked</p><p>"Don't you remember me?" He wondered</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"But you gave birth to me mommy, how could forget that?"</p><p>"...What the hell are you talking about!?" He shouted "Let me out of this!?"</p><p>"Ssssh" the man said softly as he sat on the bed"Let me refresh your memory, it was a long time ago, so you must if forgotten, you see a long time ago, you gave birth to me, we lived in a small house and it was just me, you and papa, but papa wasn't nice, he was mean, he was cruel to us remember, he even raped you, I wanted to stop it but he threatened to kill me...however, you unfortunately died...and then he started beating me up, but he died as well, but mow I found you, and now we can be happy again. "</p><p>"Have you lost your mind!?" He screamed </p><p>"No, I haven't you are her!" He cried"There's no other way"</p><p>The man went closer to him and gently touched his shoulder.</p><p>"So frail, so weak... You're just like her" he said with a sweet smile</p><p>He gently rubbed his hair, leaving the poor man with fear in his eyes.</p><p>"don't worry mommy, I won't hurt you, I don't hurt people" he said gently "once I've fatten you up and loved you, you will feel happy again, far away from harm, I promise you that"</p><p>"I'm not your mother!"he cried" why do you keep calling me that!?"</p><p>The older man frowned and wiped his tears away.</p><p>"because you are her, deep inside she's in you, and once I show you my love, it will be like you knew me since my birth, you'll become her because you need me, you're weak and helpless and as your son, I promise you, I'll give you all the love you ever wanted, no one will hurt us anymore"</p><p>He laughed maniacally.</p><p>"WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER, AND I'LL BE YOUR NEW HUSBAND!!!"</p><p>He clutched onto the frail man and proceeded to let out his insanity, driving the poor man to madness.</p><p>"...I'll make you forget everything about Papa, Papa will never harm you again!" He screamed "And we can have children, oh yes, children from a wonderful mother and a wonderful husband, which will be me, I'm your true husband, I was destined to be your lover...we were meant to be together"</p><p>He went into a drawer and took out a ring and placed on the man's finger. He kissed his lips before snuggling up against his body.</p><p>"...you're crazy...please...let me go..."</p><p>"Mommy, I can't let you go...I need you...I can't live without you"</p><p>The frail man looked into the older man's eyes and let out a sigh.</p><p>"Okay sweetheart, I won't go, mommy isn't going anywhere"</p><p>The older man squealed with joy and kiss him passionately on the lips.</p><p>"Thank you mommy, thank you for staying with me!"</p><p>"of course..."</p><p>The older man smiled and leaned into his ear and said...</p><p>"I know that I'll never have my mother back, but you remind me so much if her, I just want someone to be with me, and ding you think becoming my mother is way better than living in the streets?"</p><p>So the man was aware. It was shocking to him, he thought that he was crazy.</p><p>The frail man sighed and gently kissed him back. Chasing the two to end up making out instead. As they collapsed to the pillows, the frail man accepted his fate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the frail man slowly woke up from his sleep he could smell food being cooked from n the kitchen. He heard his stomach growl to the sweet smell of pancakes and so he got out of bed and slowly made his way over there.</p><p>Due to being so frail he had a hard time moving, so it took longer than normal to move. Once he got to the kitchen he saw the dining table having two plates of pancakes, eggs and toast. A giant plate of bacon, a glass of orange juice and a bowel of cream of wheat, topped with butter and sugar in top.</p><p>His stomach growled even louder, the food look absolutely delicious, and he wanted to have a bite of it.</p><p>However as he was about to move he suddenly collapsed to the ground.</p><p>He couldn't get up.</p><p>"Oh dear, it's okay mommy, I got your chair"</p><p>The older man picked him up and placed him on the wheelchair, before pushing him to the table. </p><p>"There,all better" he giggled"Now you can eat, need you nice and plump for your boy hm!"</p><p>As the frail man tried to pick up a fork his hand began to shake, he was too weak to even move his own hand.</p><p>"Oh mommy, it's okay, let me feed you" he smiled</p><p>The man picked up the fork and cut off a piece of pancake from the table. </p><p>"Say ah!" He said with a cheerful voice</p><p>"Ah!" He said as the pancake entered his mouth</p><p>He slowly began to chew, moaning sweetly at how delicious it was. He hadn't had anything this good since that free BBQ event three years ago.</p><p>"it's good isn't it?" He smiled "Want some more?"</p><p>The frail man nodded.</p><p>**************************************<br/>After a while of eating, the frail man asked him is he was going to eat, since there was another plate of pancakes for him.</p><p>But the older man just laughed and said in a soft voice.</p><p>"that's not for me, I already ate, this is all for you" he said"I need you nice and fat, so the more food the better "</p><p>It was good thing that his years of starvation has caused him to desire food more than the average person.</p><p>Later on, after breakfast was over. The older man took him to the bathroom for a nice warm bath. The frail man was thankful of it, so much so that he kissed him in response.</p><p>After the bath he was taken back to the bedroom for a nap. The frail man was relaxed.</p><p>When nap time was over, the older man took him to the living room for television and lunch. They surprising both liked dramas.</p><p>After tv time he was taken outside for some fresh air at the park and some dinner at a restaurant. The frail man felt embarrassed because of the fear of being laughed at. But the older man said softly.</p><p>"Don't feel embarrassed mommy, unlike those people, I'm treating you like a goddess, and a goddess doesn't need gratification from low lives"</p><p>Or what he really meant was ' Don't give a fuck about what they say because in the end it about you and not them'</p><p>So the frail man gave in.</p><p>After some outside time, the older man took him back home, where they made love until night came. Finally it was bed time and they slept soundly until morning came.</p><p>This was like this every day, and the frail man was happy to be in this situation.</p><p>The older man was ecstatic, especially after a month when he saw that he was gaining some weight.</p><p>"nice and plump for me, but I need you very fat, fat and happy" he smiled</p><p>The frail man just giggled, the idea of being fat was odd yet kinky at the same time. Maybe the older man just a fetish for fat people. Or maybe his real mother was like that.</p><p>He will never know.</p><p>But whatever it was, it was making him happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>